


You Can Do It

by AutisticWriter



Series: Kisses (Femslash February 2019) [18]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Anti-shippers don't interact, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Nanami Chiaki, Drabble and a Half, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Fluff, Kissing, Microfic, Prompt Fic, Silly, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 19:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Sonia gives Chiaki an encouraging kiss before she starts an final boss fight.[Kiss 18: As encouragement]





	You Can Do It

Chiaki stares down at the controller grasped in her sweaty hands, her leg bouncing up and down. She breathes heavily, running on adrenaline, and she isn’t sure how much longer she has until she burns out.

But she is so close. If she can just beat the final boss, she will have finished this game in her fastest time ever. It may seem stupid, but her gaming records mean a lot to her. Everything about gaming means a lot to her.

“Do you need a longer break?” Sonia asks, holding two cups of cola with bendy straws sticking out of them.

She shakes her head. “No, I think I’m ready.”

Sonia smiles and sips her fizzy drink, eyes flicking between the screen and Chiaki’s face. She doesn’t make eye contact, but is certain Sonia gives her an encouraging expression.

“You can do it,” Sonia says, giving Chiaki a soft kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
